fantasygroundsfandomcom-20200215-history
4E JPG Release Notes v1.1.0
NOTE: This version contains a fairly major rewrite of the combat tracker in preparation for encounter saving/loading. Please make sure to backup your campaign folder before installing and using this ruleset update. Features * Encounters **New encounter support available via encounter button on right side of screen **Each encounter can be named, and include as many creatures as you want **Button on each encounter window allows you to add the creatures in the encounter to the combat tracker * Item updates **Major rewrite of item page layout **All module items can be dropped onto the custom item list. **All custom and module items can be dropped onto character inventory list. **All custom and module weapons/implements can be dropped onto character weapon list. **Items dropped onto either the inventory or weapon list will be created in the other list as well. **When magic items are dropped onto a character, a personal copy of that item will be created that is unique to that character. All changes to that item need to be made through the shortcut link from that character's inventory. **If a weapon/implement is deleted from the inventory list, then the appropriate weapon entries will also be deleted. **All weapons, armor and equipment can be dropped onto a custom item in order to modify the appropriate subfields. (i.e. Drop 'Thundering Weapon +1' on custom items, then drop 'Longsword' onto the new custom item to create a 'Thundering Longsword +1'.) * Power updates **Powers now support multiple attacks per power. If dropped from a module, then the parser will attempt to automatically set up multiple attacks. **Different weapons/implements can now be configured for each power attack entry. Rangers rejoice. **Feats which grant powers (i.e. channel divinity) will also create the appropriate power entry, if the module is set up correctly. * Options updates **Option to enable TheBox, which is a way for players to make a roll for which only the GM can see the result. **Option for portraits to be added to the chat window. **Option added to determine whether players can see other party member health values in their combat tracker **Option added to enable/disable the ability for players to drop attack and damage rolls on their combat tracker. * Module updates **Reference material (including text and images) now supported in modules. **Rituals can now be dropped from modules into the special abilities list. * Other updates **Characters can now be dragged from host character selection window to combat tracker. **When character portraits are clicked on and the character window is already open, then when the character window is brought to the top, the active tab will now be remembered. **Special abilities and proficiencies can now be deleted from the radial menu. **The custom item list is now sorted by name. **The friend-or-foe icon in the combat tracker can now be cycled by clicking on it. **All dice rolls should no longer negate the bonus value when CTRL is held down. **Added button on player combat tracker so they can communicate when their turn is done. **The character sheet wounds field is now colored to match the coloring in the combat tracker. **If active combat tracker entry is deleted, the active arrow will now move to the next entry instead of disappearing. **Updated desktop building code to use FG v2.2 approach (hopefully to help support extensions) **Swapped chatbox graphic with the version from FG v2.2 to clean up dirty corner Bug Fixes * The GM dice hide/reveal option is now correctly implemented as a campaign option. * Defenses on main page will now update correctly when level is changed. * Passive insight and perception values will now be correct, even when first setting up a character. * When a racial ability is dropped onto the special abilities section, it will now display as "Racial - ", instead of "RacialPower - ". * NPC basic attacks again show a * proceeding basic attacks in the ATK field when dropped into the combat tracker. * Double-clicking on the NPC senses field will now roll negative Perception values correctly. * More power drop fixes (i.e. Warlord's Strike and King's Castle) Changes * With the addition of all the item features, the bonus and dice fields have been removed from inventory items. (These were originally added to support potions in v3.5 ruleset.) * Since options are all accessible via the options window, the /opt command has been removed. Known Issues * Powers with a bonus to damage rolls will incorrectly highlight the bonus clause as a damage roll. * Powers with more than one damage type are not handled correctly. * Player combat tracker will only update other party member hit point values when the host combat tracker is open.